Intimate Entity
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Miss Martian goes to see if Superboy wants to join her for dinner. Things go differently than she thought they would. And she's a little happy they do. Supermartian. Sequel to Rain drops and Bathtubs. Beta-ed.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**_.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice... And if I did I still wouldn't make _this_ story into a episode.  
**

* * *

**Intimate ****Entity**

Megan Morse paced outside Superboy's room nervously, contaminating weather or not she was making the right choice. She had arrived ten minutes before to properly ask the clone if he would like to have dinner either in his room or with her. Instead waiting for him to telepathically ask her if she wanted help preparing their meal. She didn't know why she couldn't just do it already. The martian's done it at least several times now for Mars's sake! Finally coming to a decision, Megan stopped pacing and knocked on Superboy's door.

"Conner? Are you in there?" Megan called.

"What are you doing?" She jumped and turned around to see Wally standing behind her, his brow raised. Her heart pounded in her chest rapidly.

"Wally! Don't sneak up on me like that!" The speedster smiled. "I thought you went home."

"What? Sick of me already?" He sounded hurt.

Megan shook her head frantically. "N-No! I was just... I just surprised that your still here, that's all."

"Sure, what are you doing here just standing in the hallway?"

"I was hoping to ask Conner if he wanted dinner now or if he was already full from the late lunch we had." Megan explained. "But it seems he's not here at the moment."

"Oh... Hey do you want to go and play the Sing Star with me?" Wally asked hopefully.

Megan rubbed the back if her neck. "Um... I think I'll just go look for him myself, thanks though."

"Wait!" Wally called after her. "I can open his door for you, I've memorized his key code. You can wait in there while I go get SB for you."

"Well..." It was a complete invasion of privacy! But then again... Wally is the one doing it... "Megan?" He waved his

hand in her face.

"Okay, sure, that would be... nice of you." She walked back over to Conner's door as Wally typed in the key code and ushered her inside the room when the door slid open.

"After you, beautiful." Wally stepped aside. Megan walked inside and flicked on the lights. The room was bit smaller than hers, painted vibrant blue with a single bed and nightstand against the far side of the room, a dresser and closet was to right.

"Wow..." The speedster drawled. "This is really... dull and gloomy."

"No... It's really Superboy." She corrected, walking over to sit on the bed. The sheets were white and cotton yet thin and the comforter was red and the pillows were blue. Conner really did look up to his clone.

"I guess," Wally walked over to the dresser and examined the contents spread over the top of it. "Huh, so he does use body spray... girly man."

Megan frowned. "I think I can wait alone, Wally, thank you for the help."

"Oh right." The speedster turned back towards her.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mm.. actually the weather's pretty bad , so I'm crashing on the couch. But I'll see you in the morning... How about a quick kiss before I go?" Wally asked, cheekily sliding onto the bed next to Miss Martian.

"Wh-What?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"Come on, as a reward at least." He was already leaning in, too close for comfort. His breath didn't have the natural minty smell Superboy's did, instead it smelled of pizza and fruity gum. Megan cleared her throat and leaned away from Wally.

"Uh, uh, I think not. Sorry!" Megan said, resting her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Oh come on!" Wally pouted.

"I'm sorry but I ju-"

"What's going on here?" Boomed a deep, guff voice. Megan watched Wally spring off the bed and look at the door. Superboy stood there with a frown on his face, hulking in the doorway.

"Nothing, I was just about to go looking for ya, Suppey." Wally said innocently, walking over to the door. The clone lumbered aside to let the speedster out. But before he left he said. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything, Megs."

"Trust me, she's fine." Conner slid the door behind the redhead and turned back toward the trembling martian on his bed. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes, I was just... wondering if you still hungry and wanted dinner."

"No, fine for the night but I got this," Superboy walked over and sat down next to the martian, pulling a thermos out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "It's hot chocolate, I swiped it from the kitchen on my way here."

"Chocolate?" Megan perked up, she had developed a strange addiction to the sweet sugary substance.

"Yes... would you like to share the drink with me?" He asked, unscrewing the cap and passing the steel container to her. She took it and took a few sips, silently thanking him. Megan pulled the thermos away and handed it back to him. They passed the thermos back and forth for a few moments before Conner set it on the nightstand and sat back against the wall.

Miss Martian smiled warmly at Superboy. "Thank you, Conner."

He nodded, slightly knocking his head against the wall. Tiny racks formed on the wall behind his head. Megan stifled a gasp.

"What?" She pointed at the wall, he glanced back. "Oh... I'll fix it later."

"So... what's with the jacket?" Superboy motion towards the heavy windbreak that she was wearing. "It's still sixty degrees outside."

"Oh, this? I was changing the oil to my ship and didn't want to get dirty." She explained, picking at a loose string on the comforter.

"You should have asked me to do that."

"I'm not helpless..." She mumbled. "But I appreciate the offer... your really starting to sound... normal."

"Thank you, M'gann." Megan grinned up at him.

"Hey, if you call me that I get to call you Kon-El."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Yep."

"Stop it."

"Nope... _Kon-El_."

"..."

Swiftly, Conner leaped from the edge of the bed and grabbed Megan's waist, pushing her to lay back on the bed with the force from his body. Megan in return shrieked with delight, falling back against the bedspread. Conner moved his hands to her sides, thumbs pressed against the space between her stomach and ribcage.

"Ah! No!" Megan cried, slapping his shoulder.

"Hm?" Conner experimentally wiggled his thumbs lightly into her sides again. Megan flinched slightly and giggled. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

_Tickle spot._

"Don't. You. Dare!" Megan squeaked.

He pounced on her and started tickling her sides as much as he could. Megan burst out laughing, uselessly started to slap his chest. Conner kept tickling her until she resorted to rolling off the bed and onto the floor. Conner pursued to followed her but the martian quickly got up and dove into the close, pulling the door close behind her. From inside the closet she could heard Conner jiggled the handle but Megan held on tight. He did not resort in forcing it open, knowing she was in there. Instead Megan heard the closet door creaking and extra pressure coming from Superboy's side of the door. He was leaning back against the closet! Trapping her.

"Okay, fine, stay in there! I know you'll want to come out sooner or later." She heard him call out. "Let's see how long you last."

After a few moments of counting back from one thousand, Megan slowly released the door handle, scooting away from the door...

"Gotcha!"

The flew open, a streak of black and red flashed before her eyes and the martian found herself being carried out of the closet and dumped back onto the clone's bed. Giggling, she grabbed hold of the bottom of Superboy's shirt and tugged at it as she fell back against the bedspread, pulling him down beside her. The bed springs creaked disagreeably under their combined weight.

"If you break my bed, I'm taking yours." Conner stated, sitting up.

He was happy that she had come to see him and finally had the time to spend with him. Though it appeared it had come too late. He wanted to stay with her; he wanted to have many days like today with her. She began to fidget under his gaze and he looked at her questioningly. His jaw tightened in frustration and disappointment. He knew what would come next. She would shift about awkwardly for a few minutes before finally asking him 'What?' and he would have to look away and make up some excuse. Then more than likely she would be uneasy enough to leave and they would part. He did not want that to happen today. He did not want to be just another good friend in her life that she would see as nothing more which might happen if she left right now. "Megan?"

Megan's gaze flickered up to him, grateful for the break in that horrid silence and one-sided staring contest. "Yes?"

"Please do not be offended." He said.

Her brow furrowed in puzzlement at that. "Why-" And suddenly his lips were on hers. Every muscle in her body tensed and froze as though she were on a bed of nails. Her eyes widened in surprise and she was too shocked, her mind startled and drawing too much of a blank to react, to make her politely push him away. And before her brain could reappear, he very slowly pulled back, his lips lingering on hers a moment longer.

That was how it changed. How the once amiable, friendly, and completely nonthreatening atmosphere all too abruptly turned upside down. She was no longer having lunch with a friend. She was in a boy's room. She was a young girl sitting on a bed with a boy in his room, alone. Adults always warned you of consequences such as these, but it's as if you don't truly understand or believe them until you experience it for you own.

He was watching her with anxiety written all over his harsh and dour face. Right now, she could only stare back in shock. With the loss of the easy ambiance came a change in herself as well. She supposed it was a change that was meant to come on in later years when her body and hormones matured a bit more, but it was just given a good hard kick to _now_. That change that took place in older girls, almost women, when they stopped regarding boys as either gross or cute things to fancy and began to see them in a new light. Where they began to see their more, sexual potential. And it could either scare them or intrigue them.

Unfortunately, Megan was too young to be intrigued by a paradigm shift so overwhelming. She could tell he truly and desperately had not meant to offend her and that erased some of the fear towards him. The age difference had never really been so important to her as to merit caution. But now it was obvious, apparent, and staring her right in the face. They were both sixteen and young. Even though he was ready for things that she was not. A good eighty percent of her was screaming at her to politely say goodbye, wish him a goodbye, and _leave_.

But there was that insufferable twenty percent, that little piece of her. That was the piece that urged her to go into the forest alone to see if, indeed, the grass was greener on the other side of the Harbor. It was the piece that bade her to strip down into her bathing suit in front of this boy. It was the piece that relished the dropping of jaws when she was walked in on with Superboy. And it was the piece that refused to allow her to leave the bed.

She regarded him wearily, not sure what to do next. There were no books she had read with information strictly regarding incidents such as this. Running her tongue over the roof of her mouth, Conner's kiss was like a strong drink with a good aftertaste. You were hesitant to take another sip but the curiosity over the aftertaste had you going back for another experimental swig. Conner would be lying if she didn't admit she was just as curious as she was frightened. It would be…informative…to see what all the older girls were on about.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she propped herself more firmly against the headboard before leaning in and touching her lips to his.

Conner had to wrestle with himself not to crush her in his arms. He was surprised, but pleasantly so. This was more than he had hoped for from her. Instead, he grasped a fistful of long red hair at the back of her head and steadied his other hand along her jaw. She felt so small against his looming body and large hands. He did not want to ruin this chance with her, so he went as slow as possible, waiting for her to relax into him.

He didn't know he had been leaning into _her_ until he lay practically on top of her on the bed, his weight pushing her back like erosion against a sea-cliff. He nipped at her bottom lip, gently taking it in his mouth, letting his tongue brush against it. Instantly he felt her stiffen and whimper in fright. Conner quickly pulled away, both of them panting for breath as they considered the other. She looked like a scared snow-rabbit trapped beneath him and he was quick to ease her fears. "I will do nothing you are not ready for, Megan." He assured her.

For the millionth time, Megan wondered frantically why she wasn't shoving him off and making a mad dash for it. She was scared, like a child would be when opening a door told to have monsters on the other side. But, she comforted herself; there was no reason to not feel safe. Conner would not hurt her. At least she was being kissed by someone who actually cared for her. It was better than letting your hormones make you too stupid to realize you were kissing the madman of Young Justice. _'I honestly haven't the faintest how other girls do this…'_ she added as an afterthought. "It's just…well I've never really kissed anyone before. I'm not exactly well studied in the fine arts of kissing per say." She admitted somewhat sheepishly.

His lips turned up in a grin. He felt honored by the confession. "Here," he started, lifting her hand to his shoulder. "You will squeeze if you don't like something, and I will stop." He instructed carefully.

Megan decided she rather liked that approach and nodded, giving his wide shoulder an experimental squeeze. Her other hand braced itself flat against his chest as he leaned back down to her. It was easier this time, now that she had a way out and wasn't surprised when he moved his lips against hers. Closing her eyes she lay still and allowed him to take her bottom lip without being skittish. This time she could predict the tongue that skimmed across the flesh there and was able to steady her fight or flight instinct.

Although, her eyes did slit open in confusion when his tongue brushed across her teeth. She opened her mouth, feeling him press urgently against her bottom row of teeth and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his tongue explore the roof of her mouth. Her fingers were eager to grip his shoulder but she fought down the panic in her stomach and tried to relax, letting her eyes slide shut again. That same tongue tapped her own and petted it lovingly before mapping out the rest of her mouth around it. It did feel nice once she grew comfortable and allowed herself to investigate the sensations he was trying to create.

When he was satisfied with his work there, he broke the kiss only to pepper more along her jaw. Conner couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, wanting to be closer, never wanting to be apart again. His fingers tentatively unwound the scarf and tossed it to the side, cautiously waiting for any pressure on his shoulder. When none came he continued to trail his lips down her neck, pressing an adoring kiss to the dip of her clavicle. One hand slid from her waist to touch her neck, slowly tracing down to where the skin buried itself into her clothes. He watched his fingers move over the soft flesh in wonder, the tip of his nail the base of her neck. "Megan..." he whispered reverently. "You're so... amazing." He confessed, placing another kiss on her chin.

They were probably the most non-violent things he ever said to her. She only wished she knew what to say or how to respond to them. But Megan was a alien, not a lover. Though she did prized candy, romantic movies and friendly dates. Though that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the value or the weight of his words all the same. Weighing her options in her mind, she decided on something, her fingers going to the buttons of her coat.

His eyes followed as she shrugged out of her heavy jacket, leaning up just enough to let it slide off her shoulders before lying back down underneath him. Conner swallowed nervously at the implied invitation and touched his lips to her cheek. His hand moved down her front, feeling the soft material of her shirt.

She didn't know why she did it. It was freezing now that she was out of the safety of her warmer clothing. But she was becoming more comfortable with the situation, if just a little bit. The threat of going in over her head still hung in the air, but at least she was certain that Conner would never coerce her into doing anything she wasn't ready to do. It gave her the semblance of control over what was happening. And that was always comforting. A sudden odd thought struck her out of the blue just then. "Were you watching the sunset again?" She asked.

Conner looked up from his place at her collarbone. "What?"

"The cliff, was that where you came from before coming here?" She repeated curiously.

He nodded a confirmation. "Yes."

Megan laughed at him and shook her head. "I consider this weather positively warm. I'd hate to know what you would define as cold."

His chest rumbled in a deep chuckle. "It is not this, I assure you." He replied nuzzling the crook of her neck.

Well, she wasn't so chilly anymore. For someone who came from a water filled bathtub, Conner was quite warm. She could feel his fingers grasp the hem of her cardigan and she froze. Was this going too far? Was this too much? A short mental debate went on before she agreed in favor and lifted her arms for him. _'It's alright, it's alright, and you can stop anytime you want to…'_ She silently hushed herself. It kept her nerves in check but she was still a little uneasy. Megan was surprised when he neatly folded the red cardigan in half and reached to hang it on the back of a chair. It was definitely a check in the 'sweet' box in her opinion. How many men folded their _own_ clothes let alone those of someone else?

Once he was sure the garb was decently balanced on the chair he went to hover over her once more. True to his word he went very slow and carefully with her, gently taking the time to stroke the hair away from her face and firmly knead the knots from her arms and back. He felt her relax again and paid attention to the grip on his shoulder.

Those large, calloused hands worked magic on her muscles. Megan sighed happily as his strong fingers massaged her spine. She was lax in his arms when he finally stopped, his hands coming up to her shirt. She knew this was definitely too far, she knew she should squeeze his shoulder and demand that he stop. But all she did was close her eyes, her mind tenderly whispering _'Calm down, calm down…'_ when she felt the material slip away and his finger trace her bra. His fingers glided down her chest and paused to trace the outline of her bellybutton.

Megan looked up at him to see a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have one." He mumbled.

"One? You don't have what?"

"This..." The clone lightly tapped her bellybutton.

She pulled away from him, eyes wide. "Really?"

"M'gann, you've seen me with my shirt off three times already and you haven't noticed that I don't have one?" Conner asked, disapprovingly.

"Well at least I have one! Everybody has one." She shot back.

He ignored her and moved his other hand back to the clasp of her bra. She could feel the cold air hit her flesh like an icy truck as he pulled away her bra to reveal what only she, her mother, and God more than likely, had ever seen before.

Conner slid his fingers along her bare sides, exploring the new skin he'd discovered, and he swore he felt himself swoon. She was so soft, and so indescribable. He could see the beginning swell of youthful breasts and circled his thump around a hardened nipple, hearing her breath catch in her throat as he did so. Pressing his lips against the center of her chest he felt her free hand come up to lie at the back of his head. He was not an expert on the subject of love making, only having imaged it himself, but he desperately wanted to be good for her. Desperately wanted to prove himself to her. So his clumsy fingers and sloppy kisses weren't so traumatizing. Megan, on the other hand, was new and this could either be an experience that would leave her repulsed with him forever, or something she remembered fondly with requests for more come later. It was a heavy weight on his shoulders but he was determined to make it last and pull out every move and trick he knew, heard, or read about.

She was most assuredly nervous now. Megan was half naked. Half naked in front of a boy. Half naked in front of a boy alone in his room. Just as she was beginning to sooth her nerves she felt a warming wetness cover her nipple, a firm tongue laving over the little bud. She jumped in surprised, her hand instantly squeezing his shoulder in panic.

He stopped almost immediately and broke away from her. Her eyes were wide and apprehensive and he quickly went to comfort her. "Are you okay, Megan?"

Swallowing the thick lump in her throat she tried to steady her breath. Losing her head would accomplish nothing; it was like devil's snare, panicking made it worse. She licked her lips and wracked her brain to collect her thoughts. He hadn't lied when he said that he would stop whenever she asked, that knowledge was reassuring. "I'm just a little scared I suppose." She confessed, unable to look him in the eye.

Firmly taking her hand in his he gave it a consoling squeeze, mimicking what she had given his shoulder. "I told you, I will do nothing you that you don't want." He appeased, pushing himself back into a sitting position, taking her with him.

Megan nodded in agreement. She had watched movies where girls sob in the toilet stalls after their boyfriends broke up with them for not sleeping with them. She thought herself lucky that Conner wasn't pushing. That he would wait so patiently for her until she was ready. She just needed time for it all to sink it; everything seemed to be coming at her all at once.

Conner let his hands fall away from her, giving her the space she wanted. He knew she did not like to be touched when she was upset; it was a miracle she was still here because she generally didn't want to even be around anyone when she was upset. He could not say he fully understood her rule of 'needing space' when most people would be needing comfort, but he abide by it, not wanting to make her angry or scare her off. Her emerald arms were crossed over her nudity and he noticed how she shook ever so slightly. "You're shaking, Megan. Are you cold?" He didn't wait for her to reply before going to his dresser and pulling out what looked like a huge bundle of red cotton from the bottom drawer.

The quaking was more a mixture of anxiety than cold but she was grateful when he looped the throw blanket around her shoulders. It was warm and the cotton felt soft against her cheek.

"Would you like something more to drink? The thermos is empty, but there is more in the kitchen. Should I go get more?" He offered, not liking feeling at a loss for what to do to make her feel better.

"Yes, that would be very sweet. Thank you." She said tucking the blanket more tightly around her.

He appeared reluctant to leave her in the room by herself and hesitated before getting up. "You will stay, then? You will not leave without telling me, will you?"

She couldn't deny that the thought was most appealing, but he was trying so hard to put her at ease that she doubted she could bring herself to run away behind his back. "I'll be right here when you get back." She promised.

There was still an air of doubt about him but he seemed to accept her word and left without argument.

Strolling quickly back to the kitchen he reminded himself that he would have to trust her. But she was jumpy like a cat in water when it came to such things. He meant it when he said he would not push her to do anything she did not want to do, but he did not want her to dismiss what they could share together so easily either. Not only the physical and logical aspects but a strong relationship as well. They were so young, yes, but he could wait, and did not want to lose her over such a thing as this.

Slipping into the kitchen he snagged another kettle of hot chocolate. Stopping in his tracks, he could hear someone cursing at him and making snide jokes from behind. Turning around he saw Kid Flash watching him with amusement.

"Taking dinner to your room, this evening?" He glowered.

Conner rolled his eyes and grumbled back. "I am taking my drink to my room this evening."

"With two cups?" Wally eyed the charming mugs mischievously.

"Why did you not come and get me when she came?" He asked, still somewhat irritated with him for that little stunt.

The younger boy shrugged casually. "I didn't know where you were." He answered.

"You could have looked a harder." Conner bit back.

He laughed at that. "Well nonetheless, it would seem that she was not offended." He chuckled, playfully flicking one of the cups in his hand.

His eyes narrowed and he glared sourly at him. "You will stay quiet." He growled. "I have no tolerance for your stupidity to spread rumors."

Wally was pretty intimidated by Conner's threatening figure looming over him. He would keep his findings to himself, though he and the clone were something of friends he knew the other boy would make good on his warning. "What rumors? I only saw you getting a drink. What is there to tell?" He asked innocently.

Conner gave him one last skeptical glower before stepping around him and moving back to his room. Walking to the door he was still weary but did not believe that his friend would break faith with him about something he knew was so important. He adjusted the new tray and cups into one arm and opened the door, feeling an enormous weight on his chest he hadn't even known was there disappear when he found her still seated on the bed, wrapped in his blanket with her knees drawn to her side.

Torn from her reverie at the creaking click of the door shutting as he returned, she glanced up at him walking stiffly back to the bed. Making himself comfortable again he poured the glasses, handing the first to her. "Got tired of swapping cooties with me, did you?" She joked taking a sip.

He chuckled and set the kettle aside, downing his own cup. He wasn't exactly sure what 'cooties' were, but he knew whatever they were, there was no one he'd rather swap them with than her. Cradling his mug he watched as her naked arm peeked from behind the curtain of cotton to hold her cup. He wanted to touch her again, but could not tell whether it was okay or not.

Megan followed his eyes and squirmed a bit, she knew he was thinking about what they were doing. She cleared her throat slightly to get his attention. "I just wanted to say that I apologize if you're frustrated with me." She said. "I'm not sorry for needing time, mind you." She added quickly. "Just sorry because I know how hard you're trying."

He observed her lips as they moved and understood, mentally translating certain words she said. "I am not frustrated, Megan... Not so much. I'm just happy you're here." He corrected. "I will do anything to make you more comfortable."

A shy smile overcame her and she looked down at her drink. Superman must be the proudest father in the world. Throwing back the rest of her hot chocolate down her throat, she resolutely set it on the nightstand. She had come this far, and it wasn't so bad. Surely she could continue on. Right now she was probably living the dream any girl would kill for! A wonderful young man caring for them and wanting them in the way that a man wanted a woman. True, it was a little early for her to be doing such things, but at least, the logical part of her mind said, she had no wild hormones fogging her mind, making her irrational and keeping her from choosing an appropriate partner. Yes, it was the most realistic choice. "I am very, _very_ nervous." She outright deadpanned.

It was a rare thing to have her admit she was so unsure of herself. "This will only go as far as you allow it to go." He promised, taking her small hands together and devotedly pressing them to his chest.

His vow made her somewhat more confident, but the unease in her stomach still bubbled with caution. Her fingers flexed against him and she searched his face or any sign of mislead, or distrust, and found none. Slowly she took hold of the bottom of his shirt and tugged at it, he moved his hands as she began to pull the shirt off.

She appeared resolved but was still unable to look him in the face as she slid the rest of the garment off his shoulders. Once she discarded it to the side her gaze locked onto his lower abdomen. Below the lean yet firm looking muscles she found nothing else but a smooth plane of skin. She reached forward and brushed her fingers against the soft skin. _Nothing. _

He _didn't_ have a bellybutton!

Awed, she sat back on her heels Megan was at a loss of what else to do. What else was intercourse supposed to involve? You kiss, remove clothing, and then of course there's penetration but she wasn't quite ready for that just yet.

He noticed her looking at him as she would a particularly hard passage in a book, trying to take whatever else she had learned and apply it to help her understand. "Megan?" He asked wondering what was on her mind.

At that she growled in exasperation and tossed her head away so he wouldn't see her grit her teeth. "Oh this is too difficult!" She exclaimed.

His brows knitted together in confusion at her irritation. Difficult? "It is not supposed to be difficult."

"Well it is!" She snapped, glaring at him in annoyance. Of course this wasn't difficult for him, lord knows how many times he'd done it before!

Conner regarded her more carefully now. Calculating the best way to approach her temper. "It is only difficult if you make it that way." He said. "It is supposed to be very simple. If you want to touch, you touch. If you want to kiss, you kiss. There is no thinking." He explained running his hand down her arm. "Or at least that's what the Genomorphs told me."

Megan eyed him inquisitively, considering his words. Perhaps she _was_ making this too hard on herself. If it were supposed to be so hard then no one would want to do it! But then again, Superboy is only going by what the Genomorphs taught him and it was a little incorrect.

Taking a deep breath she let her eyes rove calmly over his form. What did she want to do? What was she comfortable with? She had always thought he had a rather nice chest the few times she'd actually seen it. Hesitantly raising her hand, she touched her fingers to his chest. The skin there was as sallow as the rest of him, but it was firm and unyielding to the touch. Before her mind could talk her out of it she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the spot above her fingers.

His breath quickened as she touched him and he had to stop himself from pushing her flat on her back. She was hesitant and gentle and he couldn't help but tangle his fingers in her hair, the headband keeping it up finally popping out at the pressure, the rest of her silky locks tumbling down her naked back. The thick cords wrapped around his hand like miniature anacondas, tangling and refusing to let him go.

She looked up at the sudden explosion of hair, feeling the messy locks brush coarsely over her skin.

Her wide innocent eyes gazed up at him questioningly, her mouth mere centimeters from his chest, wild tendrils coming to scratch her face. And he could take no more. Conner cupped her jaw and brought her up for another kiss, this one harsher, full of barely concealed restraint. His arms twined around her back, gently lowering her to the bed.

His lips nipped and kissed down to her chest and this time she made herself be still as he took a nipple into his mouth. Her fingers sunk into his coarse hair on instinct, clenching her eyes shut to sooth her nerves. The cold attacked her skin making her shiver against him as he suckled her, his other hand moving tenderly over the neglected immature breast. After a few moments she grew accustom to the odd sensations of his tongue covering her sensitive bud and relaxed underneath him. She mused at the unrecognizable hardness pressing firmly against her leg. His mouth left the first nipple, giving it one last kiss before moving on to the second.

Megan raked her hands gently through his ebony locks, staring up at the ceiling, focusing on the gray patterns but unable to think with such strange things happening to her body. She felt cold and warm all at the same time and could do nothing but hold him closer and ride it out.

Finally he seemed to gather himself and came up, his breath fast and unsteady against her cheek. "I am sorry, if I have moved too fast, Megan." He breathed. He could feel his erection straining against his pants and desperately fought it down, silently murmuring reassurance to himself until he calmed.

"I'll live. I've never been touched before but I'm fairly certain it's not fatal." She joked.

He was about to respond when the muffled sound of voices echoed in the hallway. They both stopped to listen as they grew closer.

"Megan! Where are you?"

Megan saw him rise up to glare at the door and was fairly sure he wasn't wishing anything pleasant on whoever was standing outside it. A firm knock rapped against the wood and Conner yelled out at whoever it was, though it sounded like Wally's voice. The speedster replied, muffled, but sounded harshly and she could tell Conner wasn't getting any happier. The doorknob turned and Megan gasped, frantically trying to cover herself before anyone could come in.

"You idiot!" Conner growled angrily, picking up one of his boots from the ground and flinging it at the door. It landed with a crash against the metal, the force of it thrusting the door shut with a loud slam.

She jumped at the ear shattering ruckus faintly hearing grumbling and a series of cursing on the other side of the door before it faded out as Wally drew away. Waiting for her panicked heart rate to return to normal, Conner gave the door one last scowl before lying back down to her. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Wally was being nosy and keep asking me what we were doing." He sighed into her collarbone.

"Was that racket really necessary, then?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"When he refuses to listen." He explained with a little grin.

Rolling her eyes she mumbled something about men and testosterone, but Conner was happy to listen to her insults so long as she continued to run her fingers through his hair like she was. His hand brushed across her belly, his thumb unbuttoning her skirt that had gotten twisted in their petting.

Her muscles stiffened again but she would not back down and bravely lifted her hips for him to slide them off. Pushing himself up by his hands he carefully began peeling the skirt down her legs, stepping down from the bed so he could slip it the rest of the way off and get at her shoes and socks as well.

Watching him untie her shoes she tried to think of safe and familiar things to take away her nervousness. The library, a place to learn new things that sparked her curiosity. She was torn from her thoughts as her last sock snaked off her foot, the frigid air making her toes curl in for warmth.

When he kneeled back on the bed she noticed he had taken off his shoes and socks along with hers. There was little hiding her from his inquiring gaze now, nothing but a scrap of white cotton fabric to be exact.

Conner stared down at her, tracing the little pink heart sewn into the corner of her panties with this index finger. His hands slid up the sides of her ribcage as he leaned down to place a kiss in between. "You are okay, Megan?" He asked with concern. If she did not want this then he would still stop.

"I'm fine." She nodded, allowing his fingers to hook into the sides of her panties and ease them down. Closing her eyes she feared she didn't have the nerve to watch him look over her fully naked form.

She was a miracle in his eyes. The last piece of clothing now lay next to the rest of her uniform and he found himself reverently wanting to kiss her feet. This was what all that romantic literature his Martian was so fond of reading was about. If he had ever had a doubt about what they were doing before, they were spread on the pavement like brittle glass the moment his eyes set on her unclothed body. She looked so small, laying innocently and bare on his bed, her hands drawn up by her face.

He desperately wanted to please her, to make her happy. He had heard talk of certain things but had never actually performed them himself, though this act he wanted to do with her. Pausing doubtfully, he didn't want her to laugh at him or leave if he did not do it right. Conner thought it over and steeled his nerve as though he were going on a mission.

His fingers were snaking down her tummy, stopping briefly to caress her pelvic bone, then lower. Her hand went to his shoulder, ready to tell him to stop, not sure if she could go through with it, but the digits just wouldn't squeeze. Megan felt him trail through her dusky curls before cupping her firmly between her thighs. She gasped, clamping her legs around the invasive hand. It was strange and awkward at first, but when he slowly rocked the heel of his palm against her it surprisingly began to feel _good_! She moved clumsily into his hand, trying to match his rhythm but inexperience handicapped her goal. She cried out when she felt him slip a finger into her passage and realized how wet and slippery she was.

Conner was elated by the sounds she was making beneath him. She was enjoying his attentions and even beginning to participate on her own. He worried, though, when she was too tight for him to add another finger. That could be a problem, but hopefully if he could pull more moisture from her, it would get easier. Drawing his hand away from her he began to kiss his way down her front. _'Do not lose your nerve! Start, listen to her, and go from there.'_ He coached himself, drawing a circle round her bellybutton with his tongue.

The bed shifted as a large weight was lifted from it and Megan opened her eyes to find him gone. No, not gone, just kneeling at the end of the bed, his hands gently gripping her knees, spreading her legs apart. She blushed madly, wanting to crawl up in a hole and die at him inspecting such an intimate place. "Conner, what do you think you'r-" Her reproach was cut off as all air seemed to leave her lungs when his tongue pressed against her nether lips, delving in the crevice and sweeping along the tender skin. "Oh, oh my…" She stuttered, her mind a mass of jelly in her head.

From what he could tell from her, he was doing well. Conner felt a swell of masculine pride at her little gasps and whimpers. He paid close attention to which places made her cry louder and which did not. His tongue laved over the tender little bud peering out from its sheath, but when her thighs tried to snap shut he decided to save that for later. Circling around the tight narrow canal of her, he lapped at the wetness found there before diving in. She cried out and her knees struggled against the large hands holding them apart.

"Conner, oh Conner no more, please…" She all but wept, urgently pushing at his head.

He stopped and glanced up at her from his point at the foot of the bed. Tears ran down her face and she fought eagerly to brush them away as fast as she could. Dread washed over his heart and he climbed back over to her, tenderly wiping her cheeks with his overgrown fingers. Had he done something wrong? "Megan, I only wanted…I was trying to.." He stopped, not being able to formulate his thoughts into words when she sniffled so pitifully.

"Yes, yes I know and it was wonderful, really. Thank you." She breathed wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight.

Conner rubbed soothing circles over her naked back. "You are not hurting?"

"No, I'm fine." She reassured, her tears fading and drying against her face. Carefully hooking her ankle around his calf she could feel that same unrelenting hardness pressing into her. Glancing down she noticed his pants spread tight over a rigid bulge at the juncture of his thighs. Megan ran a curious finger over the length of it pulling away frightened when she heard him grunt in something that sounded close to agony.

"I-I have been trying to go slow, for you." He explained awkwardly.

If what he had done to her was considered 'slow' she wasn't sure she could take much more of it. "I believe we've gone slow enough." She whispered, pulling at his belt.

He looked at her in surprise for a moment before shaking it off and nodding, rising up to help her tug down his pants. Getting up into a kneeling position he slowly slid his boxers down his legs, kicking them off into the rest of the clothing pile. Risking a glimpse at her he expected her to look away blushing, but instead she was actually up and observing him with quite a bit of interest.

Megan had never really seen a naked male up in real life, and her bookworm personality couldn't help but be intrigued by the prospect of a new study. But her concentration was taken away when he grabbed her shoulders and hauled her against him for another kiss.

"I... I have a..." She followed his gaze to the bedside table and blushed. "Can I?"

"Please do," He reached over her and pulled out a blue square from the drawer. "I'll do it." Megan took the package from him and undid the wrapper, tossing it in the trash and then rolled it on his member, it twitched as she made contact. "Responsive thing isn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fascinating."

Gently pressing her back into the mattress Conner gripped her tighter. Now he could feel her entire body flush against him, her naked skin brushing his own. He was so hard to the point of being painful before pulling away to gather himself, not wanting to hurt her with his own need. Keeping a cautious eye on her for any trace of discomfort he carefully positioned himself at her entrance.

She gasped and clutched his arms braced on either side of her as he pushed forward. Her walls stretched painfully to accommodate his length and she snapped her eyes shut, willing herself to think of anything but the pain.

He had no idea how, but he managed to still his hips and gently pet her face when he saw it tighten in distress. "If it is hurting you, I will stop."

Shaking her head negatively she urged him to continue. They'd already gone so far, it would be silly to stop now, the rational part of her mind said. No, it was not so bad. She could think of worse things, such as resetting bones, or breaking them in the first place for that matter.

Conner accepted her resolve and inched forward, burying his face in the crook of her neck when it became too much. Her walls were hot and slick and squeezing him so tortuously. His tip came to press against a thin unyielding barrier and he softly stroked her hair as he surged through it. She whimpered and cried out in his arms and he held fast until she could grew used to him. Sniffing back tears she threw her arms around his neck hiding her face in his shoulder.

His skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he fought not to simply drive into her. Fortunately, slowly he felt her muscles relax and her light weeping gradually faded. After a moment he gave an experimental push and when she did not clutch him in pain he began a slow and easy rhythm. His mind swam with the brainless muck it had been reduced to as he gripped her, mumbling mindless words of adoration in her ear.

Megan grasped him in a vice-like grip, she felt as though she were being torn in two, the lubrication had helped but it couldn't stop the tearing feeling the invasion was causing her. He gasped and panted against her cheek and she could hear him whispering nonsense, in what she guessed was his own language, to her. She had heard the first time was never as 'magical' as all that romance novel stuff made it out to be. Her mother had admitted that as long as she had an attentive partner it wasn't so bad, it was no walk in the park, she warned, but it wasn't so bad. And it would get better with time. Though, right now, Megan couldn't think of a single thing that would make any girl want a repeat of such a performance.

She wrapped them around him, pulled him closer. They kissed, hands clasped, bodies moving. A fire building hot between them. Megan felt like she was about to explode "I'm here." She whispered. "I won't let you go." And when she clenched herself around him one more time, he let go and emptied himself into her. After a moment Megan did the same.

He rested his head on her shoulder, drained both figuratively and literally. She hugged him to her, lost in the sensations, lost in the momentous event that had just swept them both away. When she could think straight again, she kissed the shoulder that was in front of her, caressing him. He gathered her closely to him, mumbling to her softly. She hadn't the foggiest what he was saying, probably in Kryptonian that he had picked up from Superman but the words where desperate and soft, and she was beginning to feel quite tired.

Conner held her to him, lovingly caressing her back and looping his leg with hers, although with his height it was a bit of an awkward feat. Everything he felt for her just flowed through his mouth like water from a broken dam. Muttering into her hair how he wanted to stay with her, how he adored her, how he loved her, whispering how much she meant to him, how he would do anything, give anything for her.

In his language he asked her to stay with him too. He knew she didn't understand what he was saying but he couldn't keep playing this game with her, couldn't keep dancing around her, worrying about telling her the wrong things, things she wasn't ready to hear. At least this way he could finally tell her what he wanted without worry of the consequences.

_I may not understand Kryptonian but I can still read your mind, _She intervened.

He smiled, _And here I thought I was safe._

_Not with me buddy,_

_Well, you'll always will be safe with me._

_I hope so. _

"I love you." Conner said sincerely.

Megan smiled. "I love you too."

And that was all that he needed to fall asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**Yeah... I'm embarrassed now... so please review... and don't flame me... Please. **


End file.
